


Pink

by Jibbly



Series: a/b/o voltron [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to "A Change"<br/>----------------------<br/>I’ll just go. It’s late anyway.” Shiro turned to leave, but Keith grabbed at his elbow. <br/>“Wait.” He could feel himself shaking at the feel of his hand touching the other and he had to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat when Shiro stared at his face. “I…”<br/>He heard Shiro take in a deep breath and groan low in his throat. “Keith, I think I should go. This was a bad idea.” <br/>Shaking his head, Keith pulled Shiro into the doorway. “No. Stay.” Keith looked up and saw how Shiro’s eyes had dilated. “Come inside.” His words made Shiro shiver and then a hand was winding in his hair and massaging the back of his scalp. <br/>Shiro stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @jibblyuniverse

_22_

Shiro pushes himself away from the floor, the muscles in his arms flexing as he does another pushup. He’s not tired at all, but he’s sweating.

_23_

It’s three in the morning and he kept on dreaming about the same thing. Dark hair and flushed skin under him.

_24_

He’s back in the training room with Keith, but the others aren’t. The red paladin holding onto his shoulders and mewling in his throat as Shiro grinds their hips together.

_25_

_“Shiro…”_ Keith’s voice in his dream just as shaky as he had been in real life. His fingers finding their way to the back of his head and bringing them in until their foreheads are resting against each other.

_26_

_“Shiro…”_ Keith leans his head back and Shiro can’t stop looking at the lines of his throat.

_27_

There’s a knocking on his door, and Shiro finishes the pushup he was on. Getting his feet under him, he tries to calm down his fast heartbeat and walks to the door. It’s late and no one should be up. Opening the door, he’s surprised to see Lance on the other side of it.

“Hey Lance, what are you doing here?”

\-----------

_They are dismissed and he’s more than happy to leave when he feels a hand yank on the back of his jacket. Turning around, he sees a smiling Coran._

_“What?”_

_Allura walks up to him as well, and gives him a type of card. He’s never seen one like it before and he waves it around. “what is this?”_

_“It’s a key card for the kitchens. Plug this into the food processor, and it will give you a bowl of specialized food for Keith.” Allura turns it over in his hand and drags her finger against a barcode. A series of numbers floats around before going back into the card._

_“It should come out pink!” Coran says cheerfully besides her._

_Lance frowns and takes a step back. “Hold on a minute. You want ME to get food for Keith? “When they both nod, he groans. “WHY? Keith doesn’t even like me. Why can’t you just tell Shiro to do it?”_

_Allura frowns and shakes her head. “Shiro shouldn’t go visit Keith unless Keith asks for him. His scent will just…. rile him up more.” She coughs into her hand._

_“You seem the closest to Keith, and he needs to eat for these upcoming days. I cannot go because I am an alpha as well, and Coran is needed in here with me. Please, Lance?”_

_Lance sees how she smiles at him, but her face is serious. Sighing he nods. “Fine, but I want it in the record that I don’t want to do this.”_

_Allura laughs and Coran nods. “Dully noted.”_

_He waves as he leaves, stuffing the card into his pocket and walking towards the eating area. He isn’t all that surprised to see Hunk there eating at the green shush that they’ve grown used to. He teases the other for a second, before going up to the machine that dispenses the food. He takes out the card and slides it into a slot that he hopes is the right one._

_There’s a couple beeps and a blinking light and Lance gets a bowl from the table near him and holds it under the machine. The goo comes out, and Lance grimaces a bit. Still not used to the consistency of it._

_Hunk is standing next to him and eyes the food. “It’s pink? Is that a new favor? Why do you get to get it?”_

_Lance feels himself getting more and more annoyed with each question and groans. “Oh my god, Hunk. This isn’t even for me. It’s for Keith. I’m on official lunch lady duty.”_

_“But why is it pink?”_

_“How am I supposed to know?” The machine beeps to let him know that it’s done, and gives him back his card._

_Him and Hunk are staring down at the bowl and share a look with each other. They dip their finger into the food and bring it to their mouths to taste. They cringe and spit it out immediately._

_“Nasty!”_

_“Gross! Lance my mouth is ruined!”_

_Lance looks at the bowl like it offended him and wonders what the hell is Keith gonna think when he gives him this. The dick will probably think he’s trying to poison him or something._

_He looked at the light pink goo and thinking of Keith’s disgusted face made him grin. It’d be so funny. And he’d bring the poor sucker some regular food after, but first._

_He spun around and started walking towards the medical bay. He wishes he had a camera._

_\----------_

_He knocks on the door and tries his best to smother his smile. It takes a couple of seconds of his insistent knocking before the door opens and Keith is glaring at him._

_Waving a hand in front of his face, Lance makes his way into the room. “Christ, it stinks in here.”_

_“Gee, thanks.” It’s said tonelessly and Keith squats himself back onto the bed, he’s wearing some kind of medical pajamas._

_Lance looks around and sees how it’s basically like their own rooms, but with a wall of unlabeled bottles and syringes._

_“What the hell is that?”_

_Keith is staring at the bowl in his hands, and Lance grins. “Your lunch! Made special by our very own Princess. Or well technically made by the machine but she told me to bring this to you.”_

_Keith crossed his arms over his chest. Lance tired very hard not to look at how the other’s nipples were peeking through the fabric._

_“I’m not eating that.”_

_“Oh yes you are. I had to bring this to your lame ass, so I’m not leaving until you try it.”_

_“Have you tried it?” Keith asked him in return, face doubtful and his cheeks flushed._

_“No. I don’t eat other people’s food. Unsanitary.” He lies and hands over the bowl to Keith who almost drops it, but settles it on his lap. He’s looking down at it and his eyebrows are furrowed._

_“If you don’t eat it, I’m going to have to tell Allura. And she’ll be extra worried.” Keith scoffed and still refused to try it._

_Lance grinned and waved his hand in the air. “Or maybe I won’t tell Allura at all. Maybe I’ll just tell Shiro.” It was said teasingly, but the way Keith’s hands gripped the edges of the bowl made Lance think it probably wasn’t a good idea to bring up the alpha. There’s a sad look that flickers across his face, and Lance thinks it’s longing._

_“Sorry”_

_“There’s no spoon.”_

_“What?”_

_Keith is giving him a deadpan look, and wiggles the bowl to bring Lance’s attention to it. “Spoon. There isn’t one.”_

_Lance pats his pockets but doesn’t feel anything but the card from Allura. “Sorry, I guess I forgot to grab one. I’ll go bring one if you want?” He offers, but he sees Keith shake his head._

_“It’s fine.” He takes his index finger and dips it into the goo and Lance holds his breath as Keith brings it up to his mouth._

_He’s expecting hacking and coughing, maybe even for Keith to throw the bowl at his head, but none of those things happen. Instead, Keith looks like he might actually like it. Lance just let’s himself lean against the wall as he watches Keith eat more a little at a time with his finger._

_Keith sees him staring and offers him some, but Lance refuses. He didn’t want that taste anywhere near his mouth again._

_It takes some time, and at first he thinks it might be the air conditioning or some kind of jumbling in the vents, but Keith is almost done with his food and the flush on his face has spread to down his neck._

_“Are…are you purring?”_

_Keith’s eyes widen and he swallows the food he still had in his mouth. “No.”_

_“Oh my god, you are.”_

_Keith places the bowl on the bed next to him. “Am not. Your hearing is shot.”_

_Lance pushes off the wall and ruffles his hair and can feel the little vibrations that are running through the other’s body. Keith shoves his hand away. “You are so annoying.”_

_“Honestly, that’s just cute. How are you even doing that?”_

_Keith is frowning but it’s not very threatening with his messed up hair. “I…I don’t know. I just… I liked the food, okay. “_

_“And you started purring? Because you liked it?”_

_“That’s what I just said.”_

_Lance starts to laugh and Keith almost does throw the bowl at him. He hangs out in the room for a bit long, peaking at the bottles that are on the shelf and notices that the smell in the room starts to get stronger. “What are all these?” Lance asks, pointing to the bottles and medicines._

_Keith shrugs. “I don’t know, and Coran told me not to touch them.”_

_Lance notices how the material of the pajamas is starting to stick to Keith’s skin and hoe the other is squirming on the bed._

_“You okay?”_

_Keith is just looking out in front of him, and looks like he’s thinking about his answer. “I think…I just…” There’s more squirming and Keith starts to sneak glances at the door._

_“Should I…should I go?” He doesn’t understand what’s going on with all that nonsense that Allura and Coran had told them about how they were all now apparently some kinds of genders, and he really doesn’t want to know what Keith and Shiro’s deals are._

_“If you want. “_

_Lance decides that seeing Keith all hot and bothered is not something he wants to spend his day doing so he starts walking towards the door. He already did what he was asked to do, now it’s time to go. He’s passing by the bed when he stops and bends down to get the bow back._

_Keith’s breathing has started to increase and there’s sweat lining his forehead._

_“Um…” Lance stands back up, bowl awkwardly in his bowls. “Should I go get someone?”_

_“No.”_

_Lance readjusts the bowl to one hand and uses the other to rub at the back of his neck. “Are you sure?”_

_“God, Lance. Just go.” He sounds annoyed and frustrated to all hell, and Keith grabs the comforter and wraps it around himself. Facing away from the door, but Lance can see how his shoulders are shaking now._

_Looking down at the bowl in his hand, he sighs and leaves. The door slides shut behind him and he leans against the wall next to it._

_He remembers how Keith had glued himself to Shiro in the Training room and how the older man had shielded his body under him. The growl that had made Lance freeze instantly and bow his head in submission._

_Dipping his finger into the goo, he brought it up to his mouth and gagged. Still tasted like crap._

_Shaking his head, he pushed himself off the wall and started walking towards the kitchen again._

_\----_

_Lance had been in his room, staring at the ceiling and trying to talk himself out of what he was thinking._

_It was well into the night, and he couldn’t take it anymore. Cursing to himself, he shoved on his shoes and jacket, throwing open his door and walking down the corridor. He stopped right in front of the door and raised his hand and brought it back down about five times._

_“come on, Lance! You already walked all the way over here!” He whispered to himself, and knocked on the door._

_There was some movement on the other side and then Lance was greeted by a sweating Shiro._

 ----

“Hi!”

Shiro sees how the other’s eyes dart around a little and Shiro notices that he can smell him. That there’s little shifts in the air around him and it sends signals to his brain that tells him that Lance is nervous.

“I was just wondering if you were asleep?” It’s louder than is necessary and it makes Lance cringe.

Shiro turns back into his room, leaving the door open if Lance wants to follow him or not. “What’s going on, Lance?” He turns around and looks at the other. “What are you doing here this late?”

He doesn’t mean to sound so impatient, but he’s had a long day.

Lance drops the smile and rubs a hand over his face. “Look, Shiro I don’t mean to be you know…me, but I wanted to let you know that I saw Keith today. I went to go give him some food, and hung out a little with him, before he kicked me out.”

Shiro sits on his bed, trying not to let Keith’s name bother him as much as it was. “Okay?”

Lance starts pacing back and forth in his room. “’Okay?’ What do you mean ‘Okay?”? Keith is holed up in the med bay, sweating and purring and eating some of the nastiest stuff ever, and he likes it and that’s just wrong!” Lance is rambling. It’s something the other does when he’s nervous, and Shiro decides to just let him say whatever is on his mind.

“And I can’t even mention your name, because he gets all flustered and the smell in that room was suffocating, and he is going to get worse, right? That’s what Allura said?”

Shiro nods.

“Right! She said that, and that you to needed to get together, but you’re not. So Keith is riding whatever hell he’s riding through, solo. And,” He takes in a deep breath and looks at Shiro. “And I just don’t like this whole situation.”

Shiro is staring at him, watching as Lance’s breathing starts to calm down. “Lance, do you have feelings for Keith?” Shiro doesn’t let his emotions flow through his words, but he wants to know.

Lance just frowns. “No! Don’t be gross, Shiro. I’m just worried about him, you know.” He rosses his arms over his chest and huffs. “Look, I’m not all that sure coming to tell you all this was the right thing to do, but I just wanted to let you know. There was this nagging in the back of my head that told me that I should tell you, and I couldn’t sleep. And now I’m here.”

Shiro gets up from his bed and walks up to Lance. The shorter man tenses for a second before Shiro places a hand on his shoulder. “And now that you’ve told me all this, what do you want me to do with this information?”

Lance looks surprised by the question. “I…I want you to go visit Keith.”

“Allura and Coran said that that isn’t a good idea.”

“I know! But I just…When I was in the room with Keith I couldn’t help but feel like he wanted to see you. “Lance looks away and Shiro let’s go of his shoulder.

“I’ll think about it. For now, go get some sleep.”

Lance nods, still a little sullen but turns around to walk out of the room.

Shiro closes the door behind him and rubs a hand over his mouth.

 


	2. Chapter 2

He had unbuttoned the top of his shirt, the heat that seemed to be coming from inside of him unbearable. The shirt was hanging off his shoulders, but he refused to take off his bottoms.

He had woken up in the middle of the night, his body sweating and little mewls clawing their way out from his throat when he brushed himself against the bed. He kicked off the comforter and laid down on his back to try and calm himself down.

He had turned off the lights in the room, their brightness hurting his eyes. Now that he was in the dark, he thought that his other senses were heightened. His back ached with the material of the bedding, and every little ghost of air that passed by his chest made his nipples harden.

Laying his head back against the pillows, Keith took deep breaths to try and get himself under control. He didn’t want to touch himself. Never having spent that much time masturbating before, and he didn’t want to start now, but fuck.

His dick was lying tucked in his pants and grazing against the cotton of it.

He spent thirty more minutes breathing in and out, before he cursed and let the heel of his hand grind against his erection. He choked on the saliva that had gathered in his mouth at the feeling.

“fuck…” Throwing his head back, he wrapped his fingers around the shape of himself through his pants and stroked. The layer of clothes hurt, but it made little sparks dance up and down his spine at every squeeze he gave himself.

Stroking himself, his eyes closed and he let himself think about what he’d been trying his best to ignore all day. The hand that was stroking him didn’t belong to him in his head. They were bigger and had a stronger grip.

Shiro’s kind eyes and warm body were hovering over him and Keith whined when he imagined that mouth kissing him.

He’d be lying to himself if he said that he had never thought about the older paladin like this before. Shiro was someone he looked up to, and someone who pushed him to do better.

The hand in his head reached inside his pants and pulled him out, so he did it too. The cold air made him hiss, but he could stroke himself more easily. He expected the pull of dry skin on skin, but was surprised when his hand glided up and down his shaft.

Confused, he sat up in bed and looked down at his groin. His eyes were adjusted to the dark, but they couldn’t see anything. With a groan, Keith moved off the bed and over to the light switch. He felt his dick jumping as it was still hanging outside of his pants.

Flicking the switch, he cringed as the light assaulted his eyes. He moved his hand to the knob next to the switch and turned down the brightness so the lights were dim as they could be without actually being off.

Moving back to the bed, he sat down and could now see how his penis was shiny. It didn’t make any sense. He hadn’t cum yet.

There was a knocking on his door and he jumped. His face flushed and he quickly tucked himself back into his pants. Trying not to make any noise, he stays perfectly still on the bed. Hoping that whoever decided that _NOW_ was a good time to check up on him, decided it was a good time to l _eave him alone_.

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice sounded from the other side of the door, and he slapped a hand over his mouth to stop the noise that had almost slipped out of it.

There was another knock, and Keith didn’t know what to do.

There was some muttering. “I guess he’s asleep.” Then there were steps walking away from the door.

He didn’t know how he had made it from the bed to the door and opened it so fast, but he was standing in the doorway of his room and saw a startled looking Shiro.

The other’s face turned red and he looked away from Keith. “So-sorry, I didn’t mean to ...interrupt.”

Keith looked down and noticed that his shirt was still undone, and that the air from his room was wafting into the hallway.

“I’ll just go. It’s late anyway.” Shiro turned to leave, but Keith grabbed at his elbow.

“Wait.” He could feel himself shaking at the feel of his hand touching the other and he had to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat when Shiro stared at his face. “I…”

He heard Shiro take in a deep breath and groan low in his throat. “Keith, I think I should go. This was a bad idea.”

Shaking his head, Keith pulled Shiro into the doorway. “No. Stay.” Keith looked up and saw how Shiro’s eyes had dilated. “Come inside.” His words made Shiro shiver and then a hand was winding in his hair and massaging the back of his scalp.

Shiro stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him, both of his hands cradling Keith’s head.

“I need you to tell me this is okay.” Shiro’s voice was low and it made his stomach flip.

Raising his other hand up, he pulled Shiro down and brought their lips together. Shiro deepened the kiss, and Keith broke it to pant into the other’s mouth. “I don’t know what’s going on, but,” He gives Shiro another kiss. “I know that whatever it is, it’s making me want you like crazy. And I can barely stand with you right here in front of me, so yes. This is okay.”

Keith moves them backwards until the backs of his knees hit the bed and he grabs the front of Shiro’s shirt to bring him down with him.

Shiro grabs the underside of his thighs and scoots him further up the bed, and spreads them so he can fit in the cradle of Keith’s hips. The movement makes his whole body shake when Shiro bends down and mouths at his collarbone. Teeth grazing his skin and he can hear himself let out those little noises again.

There’s a smell that’s coming off of Shiro and he feels like something is pulsating in his lower body. His ass clenches when Shiro’s hand brushes against his nipple and then he notices that the seat of his pants is wet.

It doesn’t make sense, and he paws at Shiro hair to try and get him to look at him. “Wait, something’s weird.”

Shiro smiles. “This whole situation is weird.”

Keith shakes his head, face flushed at what he’s about to say. “No, it’s…I’m wet. Down there.”

Shiro raises his eyebrows and looks down towards Keith’s bottoms, confused. “Wet?”

He doesn’t look at how Shiro moves back to sit on his knees, but he jerks his head down when he feels a finger push against his ass through his pants. His face is red and he whines in embarrassment when Shiro cups his butt and squeezes his cheeks.

Shiro’s panting and his hands make squelching noises as he rubs Keith, the dampness soaking more into the material of the bottoms. “Shiro, what are you doing?”

The words make the other look up at him for a second, but then he removes his hands and places them on his hips. His thumbs dip into the waistband of Keith’s pants. “Can I?”

Keith doesn’t know what to do besides nod and hold his breath, biting his lip, as Shiro starts pulling his clothes off his legs. He has to raise his hips and then he’s exposed to the open air, only his shirt still hanging off his shoulders. 

Shiro groans at the sight of him, and Keith let’s his legs fall open a little more. He doesn’t know why, but he feels a word bubbling up his throat. “alpha.” It’s breathless and a little above a whisper, but it makes Shiro’s grip on his thighs tighten and then Keith is being folded in half.

Shiro maneuvers his legs over his shoulders and Keith can’t do anything but swallow as he sees Shiro go in-between his legs. Shiro takes his dick into his mouth and starts to suck at the tip and it drives Keith crazy.

He’s whining and the muscles in his legs flex as Shiro sucks a little more of him into his mouth. “Alpha…” the words come out again, and Shiro is rubbing against his ass with his fingers. The scent surrounding them making his head cloudy and he whines.

“Shiro” The fingers slip inside him, easy and sweet with all the lubrication that is coming out of him.

Shiro lets him slip out of his mouth and Keith’s legs fall from his shoulders. He thrusts his fingers deeper into him, and Keith let’s out a sob when they brush against his prostate.

“God, you smell so sweet. I can’t stand it.” Shiro’s voice is deeper than regular and it makes goosebumps rise against Keith’s skin. His nipples hardening on his chest with Shiro back on top of him. Their chests are plastered together, but Shiro adds another finger and they make Keith’s world fall apart.

It feels so good. The fingers thrust in again and he arches his back. _He feels so good_.

“Shiro…. Alpha…. please…” His head is thrown back, and he doesn’t know what he’s begging for, but some deep down part of him needs Shiro for it.

He’s shaking and then the fingers pull out of him. He lets out a high pitched whine and pants up at the ceiling. He feels empty and his hole twitches at the cold air.

There’s shuffling on the bed and he hears something metal clang against the floor. Turning his head, he sees Shiro taking off his clothes. His shirt is already gone, and he’s pushing his pants down. The sight of Shiro’s dick makes him squirm. It’s thick and he knows enough to know that he wants it. He wants it inside him.

When Shiro is completely naked, he sits back down on the bed and spreads Keith’s legs open for him to slot himself in. He rubs himself against the dip of Keith’s hips and Shiro is rumbling deep in his chest.

Everything is warm around him, and he reaches his hands up to wrap around Shiro’s shoulders. They’re broad and the muscles in Shiro’s back flex when he grinds their hips together. “alpha, inside.”

Shiro looks at him, pupils blown wide and kisses him. Keith feels how a hand snakes its way down between them and then there’s the head of Shiro’s penis pressing against his rim. “Keith, you smell…god your smell is driving me crazy.”

Keith nods, pulling him closer. “Same here. Now, put that dick inside me before I lose my fucking mind.”

Shiro thrusts in and a yelp tears itself out of his throat. Shiro’s chest is rumbling and Keith can feel how he’s answering the noise with little mewls and whines of his own.

Its thick and warm and pressing against all of his spots inside. He wraps his legs around Shiro’s waist and let’s his head fall back against the pillows as Shiro plows into him.

“Alpha, it feels so good. You feel so good.” He’s babbling and he can’t stop. Shiro plants his hands against the bed and Keith feels every slam of his hips against his prostrate.

His eyes tear up, but he holds onto Shiro’s shoulders as the rhythm starts to go off.

He can feel pressure and then there’s something catching on his rim.

He doesn’t know what it is, and then Shiro can’t pull back anymore. Keith sobs in his throat when a tug makes flares appear in his vision.


	3. Chapter 3

“Don’t…Don’t move.” Keith wrapped his legs around Shiro to keep the other inside of him, sobs making his chest shake.

Shiro just looks down at Keith’s face, eyes wide and completely overwhelmed. “I…I Don’t know what’s …”

Keith shakes his head and pulls him down so that they can kiss. “It’s okay. Just…. Please don’t move. It hurts.” His breathing is uneven and they are breathing in each other’s air.

Shiro is panting with the effort it takes to stay put, and he tries to readjust them to lay on their sides. The movement makes Keith clamp down on him, high pitched keens leaving the smaller male’s lips. Shiro digs his fingers into the bedding at the tightness that is surrounding him and he groans as he cums. Keith throws his head back at the warmth that is filling his stomach, raking his nails down Shiro’s side and thigh.

“f-fuck.” His lips pout and he closes his eyes at the feeling of being filled up, whatever is locking them together, keeping everything inside of him.

Shiro looks at how Keith’s pulse jumps and something inside of him is yelling at him to _bite_. Moving one hand from the bedding to cradle the side of Keith’s head. He moves the other’s head with his thumb, lowering his own head.

“Shiro…?” Keith whispers it, before his entire body jerks at the pain of teeth sinking into the delicate skin of his shoulder and neck.

Whines and sobs bubble up out of his mouth as he weakly pushes against Shiro’s chest.

\----------

Lance paces around as everyone gathers in the commander room. Everyone _except_ Keith and Shiro.

Allura looks at him and walks over, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Lance, is everything all right?”

He takes in a deep breath and looks at her multicolored eyes. “It’s…. Yesterday I…I might have told Shiro to go visit Keith.”

Dropping her hand, she looks at him with wide eyes. “What?”

“I know! You said it was a bad idea, but Keith was just so miserable, and ….”

Allura grabs him by the shoulders, shaking him a little to get his attention. “How long ago did you tell Shiro to go?”

“Last night. Around four. I’m sorry.”

She shakes her head, but she’s troubled. “It’s okay. Just…” She turns towards Coran and the beta listens intently as she whispers in his ear. Nodding, he quickly makes his way out of the room.

Lance feels like he just screwed up royally, but doesn’t now how yet.

“Where is Coran going?” Pidge asks from her seat on the couch.

\-------

Keith is standing, chest against the wall, and feet spread far apart. Shiro’s teeth sink themselves into the spot on his neck again, not hard, just enough to keep a hold of the person under him. Keith moans as he is thrust into again and again, one hand reaching back to touch the torn skin on the side of Shiro’s throat.

After the first time Shiro had bit him, he felt like his body was _singing_. The heat that was beginning to settle reignited and he couldn’t help the way his mouth latched onto Shiro’s neck. His own teeth biting down and marking the other.

The thing that had tied them together had shrunk, and Shiro had turned him around and taken him from behind. They kept on going, only a few minutes at a time where Keith didn’t feel like his whole body was on fire when he was locked with the alpha.

He had gotten up to use the small restroom on the side, and when he had finished, Shiro was on him again. Their dicks never fully went soft and they hadn’t slept.

Shiro’s hands gripped his hips and Keith groaned at the pressure. That place inside of himself was being thoroughly abused. Each thrust of Shiro’s dick against his prostrate making more and more precum leak out of his penis.

Through the haze of the scents in the rooms and the onslaught of sex, Keith realized that there was a beeping noise. He couldn’t identify it, didn’t know where it was coming from. He let out a confused whine when his vision began to blur. His body feeling heavy, and he could feel how Shiro’s chest was moving with a growl.

He saw a flash of light and then he passed out.

\-----

Shiro woke up and he had to turn his head away from the bright lights in the ceiling. His neck was killing him and his entire body was sore.

His eyes adjusted to the brightness and he realized that he was in a hospital bed. Strapped to one.

His chest, arms, and legs were held down and he had a second to panic and think that _he was back there._

“Good morning!” Coran’s cheerful voice sounded off and Shiro whipped his head around to look at the redhead. He also saw how Keith was sitting up on a bed next to him. There were cuts and bruises littering the smaller man’s chest and Shiro felt himself cringe. He had done that to Keith. He doesn’t remember doing it, but he knows that he did.

Keith sees the looks on his face and wraps the blanket from the bed around himself. His face pinched in discomfort.

Shiro pressed against the straps a little and looked back at Coran. “Why am I like this?” He tried to not let his distress show in his voice.

“Well, you were pretty aggressive when I walked into the room. Even though the sedative I leaked into the room should have knocked the both of you out.”

“Sedative?” Keith was the one who asked, avoiding Shiro’s eyes.

“Yes. I needed to give you this.” Reaching behind himself to the small metal table, Coran picked up a silver syringe with white liquid inside.

Keith rubbed at a bandaged part of his neck that Shiro knew had his teeth marks. There was a feeling that washed over him to see the other rub at it.

“What’s that?”

“It’s birth control.”

Shiro and Keith both flushed red.

“I’m a boy, you know.” It was said awkwardly, and Keith shifted on his bed.

Coran set down the syringe, and walked over to Shiro to start undoing the straps, now that he was awake and not aggressive. “Yes, but you’re an omega now. And omegas can get pregnant if they are knotted with an alpha during heat.”

“Knotted?” Shiro asked as the last of the straps fell away, the relief that flooded through him at not being restrained.

Coran coughed into his hand. “Yes, well…. It’s when an alpha engages in intercourse. The base of his penis will inflate to lock with his partner. It helps to seal in the semen, and increase the chance of pregnancy.”

Coran’s own face was red as he put his hands on his hips. “And since Lance said that the both of you were together during your heat, “He turned towards Keith who looked like he could die of embarrassment. “Allura urged me to administer the birth control.”

“Though, judging by the bonding marks and state the both of you were in. There’s a chance that some of the seed took.”

Shiro looked over at Keith and how he was staring at the floor. “Why didn’t you tell us about this earlier?” Shiro asked, frustrated and scared at the possibility.

“You said that you weren’t going to visit him until after his heat, and we strongly advised against it.”

“Still! You should have at least told us!” Keith yelled at Coran and everyone in the room’s eyes widened.

“I’m…. We should have. I’m sorry.”

“Keith….” Shiro reached out a hand to try and place it against his knee, but the other moved back on his bed.

“If I am….” He wrapped the blanket tighter around his shoulders. “If it took, can I ….”

Coran placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “If it took, then it is your decision on what to do. “His voice was soft as Keith looked like his world had crashed around him.

Shiro felt like the biggest fucking asshole in the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i continue this or nah?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but iwhatever

It doesn’t take long for Keith to decide what to do. He’s only a teenager and he’s not even on Earth anymore. He’s still sitting on the bed and Shiro is looking at him with a guilty expression. Keith wants to be mad at him, but he knows that he can’t really blame the other. Neither of them knew what was going on with their bodies, and they were both new to this.

He took in a deep breath and moved to the side of the bed to get up. Shiro moved to follow him, a hand reaching out to help Keith when the smaller male hissed at a pain that raced up his spine. His hips were sore and his body was covered in bruises.

He swallowed the saliva that had gathered in his mouth as he thought of why he was sore. Shiro gently ran his hand over Keith’s shoulder, not really sure if he should be touching the other considering what they were just told. But Keith didn’t move away from his touch, but he leaned his head on Shiro shoulder instead.

Keith took in a deep breath and the smell that he was beginning to associate with Shiro filled his lungs. It helped to calm him down some. He was going to find Coran and tell him to give him a pregnancy test.

After…

Shiro embraces him and then looks at him. “I’m sorry, Keith. I didn’t know this would happen. I…”

Keith tries to give Shiro a reassuring smile, but he can’t quite pull it off. “It’s okay. I just…I need to take care of it, before it’s too late.”

Shiro’s eyes search his face and there looks like something he wants to say, but he holds his tongue. He just nods and tugs Keith back into his arms for another embrace. “It’s your decision. Hundred percent. Know that I’ll be here if you want to talk about anything, okay?”

Keith nods, his chin resting in-between Shiro’s collarbones, and letting his mind wander to anything other than what could possibly be inside of his belly.

\----

They decide not to tell anyone about what had happened.

They just know that Shiro and Keith had sex, but Allura and coran both agreed that if Keith was pregnant, it would remain a secret.

After two weeks they decided to find out for sure. Only the four of them knew anything, and the four of them were waiting in the medical wing as Keith held out his arm for the needle to take his blood. Shiro was standing against the wall, arms crossed against his chest and tension throughout his body.

Coran took the blood sample and then placed the bottle with Keith’s blood into a machine that lit up a light blue and then there was a sound on the tablet that Coran was carrying. The ginger haired man grimaced and Keith knew what it said.

“I’m pregnant, aren’t I?” It was said quietly, but was heard by everyone in the room.

Nodding, Coran handed over the tablet so that the omega could read his results. There was different vitals all along the screen, but the one he was interested in read in bright blue at the bottom right of the results.

_Omega male. Pregnant._

His fingers shook where he was holding the tablet, but he took a deep breath and handed the screen back to Coran. “I don’t want it.”

A look of sadness quickly showed on both Coran’s and Allura’s faces, but they nodded. The princess coming forward and placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “I understand. We will need time to prepare the medication you will need in order to….to take care of it.” No one wanted to say baby, but the word hung over everyone’s head.

Keith nodded, and Allura looked over at Coran so he could follow her out to gather the necessary materials.

Keith took a second for himself, before looking over at Shiro. The other had been completely silent, and now they were alone.

Shiro is looking down at the ground and his face looks pinched.

He doesn’t want a baby. They were in the middle of fighting a war with an enemy that out powered them and outnumbered them. This was the worst environment to raise a child in.

He feels Keith’s eyes on him and he looks up to meet his eyes.

This is something neither of them could handle.

“Shiro, are you okay?” Keith’s voice is low, but it makes Shiro stop leaning against the wall and walk over towards him. He doesn’t understand what has happened to the both of them. With their new biology and this bond he shares with Keith, but he feels compelled to comfort him.

Keith’s breathe shudders past his lips when Shiro cradles the side of his face. Shiro sees and can scent the anxiety and stress that are pouring off the person in front of him and he can’t stop himself from placing a kiss against the crown of Keith’s head and pulling him in tight.

Shiro feels hands grip the back of his vest and pull him closer as Keith burrows his face in the crook of Shiro’s neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @jibblyuniverse  
> twitter @jibblyuniverse4  
> lg @jibblyuniverse

 Keith is tempted to just stay close to Shiro until Coran and Allura make the medicine to get rid of the baby, but he knows that the rest of the team is beginning to get anxious about him. He doesn’t expect the first person he sees is Hunk though.

Keith had gone into the training area again for the first time since his and Siro’s incident, and found the other sitting down on the mats and stretching with his legs apart.

Hunk hears the door to the room close behind him and look back to see Keith standing awkwardly by the door. A gentle smile crosses the darker beta’s face and Keith takes a couple of quiet steps forward. “Hey. “Keith says as he comes to stand in front of the other.

Hunk looks up at Keith from his spot on the floor, atmosphere relaxed and Keith is at least grateful that Hunk smells as calm as he looks for once.

“Hey! You doing okay? Haven’t seen you in a while.”

Keith gives him a tired sort of half smile and tries not to think of the person that is growing inside him. “I’ll be fine after a while. I just need to get my swing of things back.” Keith looks around the room and back down at Hunk. “You going to train?”

Hunk nods. “A little. Want to join me?” That smile makes Keith nod and take a seat across from him, stretching his own legs out to start stretching as well.

\---

Shiro hasn’t been able to get his mind off of the fact that Keith is pregnant. Pregnant with his baby, and they are going to get rid of it. He has been aimlessly walking through the hallways of the castle, just to give his body something to do. He feels completely useless at the moment, but doesn’t really want to confront any of the team yet.

Keith had stayed in his arms in the medical room after Allura and Coran had left for almost ten minutes. The both of them just quiet and taking in each other’s scent. But the omega had pushed his head against Shiro’s jawline and said that he needed some time to himself.

Shiro had nodded and stared at the way the light hit Keith’s eyes and made them look like a dark purple.

He had wanted to lean down the few inches and kiss him.

He regrets not doing kissing kith before he walked out of the room, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

Shiro turns another corner and has to halt mid step to not run into Pidge. The shortest member of their team startling and looking up at the alpha.

“Shiro! “

Shiro takes in a deep breath and readjusts his feet so that he’s standing up straight. Pidge looks a little nervous and he wonders what she is thinking about.

“Hey, where are you going in such a hurry?”

Pidge wrings her hands in front of her and a look of almost annoyance crosses her face. “I’m trying to find Lance.”

“Why?”

She glares out at the hallway and the jutting of her cheeks let him know that she’s grinding her teeth together. “Because he stole some very important equipment that I need to test something out.” She breathes out deep, and looks back up at him. “You haven’t seen him?”

Shiro shakes his head. “No, can’t say I have.”

\---

Keith is laying down on the mat, not really exhausted but his muscles are pleasantly tingling. Hunk is right there next to him, the larger male alternating between pants and laughs. The sound makes a smile spread across Keith’s face.

“I can’t believe you kicked a hologram in the balls.” Hunk laughs out to Keith. Talking about the last fighting simulation they did.

Full on grinning now, Keith turns his head to be looking at Hunk. “It worked, didn’t it?”

They stay there for a couple of minutes, just relaxing and catching their breaths. He felt calmer now, more at peace. He moves one of his hands to rest just on top of his stomach and the smile that was on his face slips off slowly.

“Are you okay?”

Keith looks back at Hunk and sees the beta staring at him worried. Keith nods, but doesn’t say anything else to that. His eyes going to the ceiling of the room. He’ll be fine. Everything is going to be fine. He’ll get rid of this thing and everything will go back to normal.

Hunk gets up first and offers a hand to help Keith up even though they both know he doesn’t need help. He takes it anyway, liking the way Hunk’s palm is warm without being sweaty. He pulls himself up with the hand and bends down to pat any dirt he might have on himself.

He’s about to straighten back up, when he hears the doors to the room open up. Turning around, he sees Lance walk into the room. Triumphant look on his face as he walks in, but stops a little when he sees Keith.

Keith raises an eyebrow at the redness that crept up the other beta’s face. Lance coughs and starts walking towards them again. “Feeling better?” Lance asks, trying to avoid looking at Keith in the eyes.

Keith is starting to get annoyed by the avoidance of eye contact, but he remembers the last time he saw the other was when he was three seconds away from masturbating.

“Yeah. Thank you for bringing me food and stuff.” Keith says a little awkwardly, and Hunk looks between the bot of them.

Hunk looks down at the thing that Lance is carrying in his hand. “What’s that?”

Lance jumps, and looks down at his hand. His face lights up again and his raises the small machine to show the both of them. “I got it from, Pidge. They’re some type of googles or binoculars or something.”

Keith furrows his eyebrows. “Why did you take them?”

Lance gives Keith a bland look, before turning some dials on the thing. He gives it to Keith then, but the omega just stares at it. “Uh….”

“Look through them, you dumbasss.” Lance says to him, to which Keith makes a face at.

Raising the googles to his eyes, all he can see is blurry images and he frowns. “I can’t see anything.”

Lance groans and takes the google back, looking through them himself. “What the hell…. Did I forget to press something…?” He mutters to himself, as Keith turns back to Hunk. The beta happily letting Lance tamper with the thing.

“I’m going to head back to my room.” He tells Hunk and the other gets that concerned look back on his face. “You sure?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you guys at dinner.” He says the last part to the both of the, to which Lance grunts and nods his head in acknowledgment.

Keith walks away from the both of them and out of the training room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how lit was s2?   
> I've decided to continue after being dead from this fic for like almost half a year...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter

Keith has his hands on either side of the sink, the faucet running a little as he takes in deep steadying breaths. Cupping his hands under the stream, he brings it up to his face to rinse it and cool down.

Dinner will be ready in about an hour and this will be the first time he sees everyone since Allura and Coran hauled him into that medical room for his heat.

Hunk was calming to be around, and Keith was glad that he had spent the time training with the beta today.

Keith cupped a hand under the water again and brought it to his mouth, so he could drink it. Turning the faucet off and wiping his hands on the seat of his pants as he stepped away from the mirror.

He walks over to his bed and plops himself down on the comfortable bedding. His hand coming to lay on top of his stomach as he stared at the ceiling of his room. He could probably take a quick nap. The thought definitely felt like a great idea, and he called out to the intercom in his room to shut off the lights and wake him ten minutes before dinner.

He stayed in the same position and shut his eyes. Slowing down his breathing and concentrating on drifting away in a relaxed sleep.

\---

_Keith is stalking down the corridors of the garrison, scowl on his face and in a sour mood. Most of the other cadets give him a wide distance as they see him coming. He shoves into a shoulder and hears a loud. “Excuse me, asshole!” But the person doesn’t come after him._

_He had failed his flying simulation. Horribly._

_The Commanding officer taking his unit out to get after Keith and his reckless actions that caused the mission to fail. Keith had just grinded his teeth and made his hands into fists behind his back. When they were dismissed, he had stormed off._

_His unit not even trying to go after him, since they were pissed at him too._

_He was just twisting and turning to burn off steam and frustration. He wasn’t paying attention to where he was going. Not until he passed by a group of people, and one of them grabbed him by the arm._

_Keith didn’t look at the person grabbing him, keeping his body in the same direction he had been walking in._

_“Keith?”_

_He turned around at that voice._

_Keith’s arm was gently let go and hand landed on his shoulder instead. Shiro was looking at him with a concerned look on his face. “Hey…” Keith shuffled on his feet as Shiro looked him over. “Are you okay?”_

_“Is everything alright, Mr. Shirogane?” the other commanders that Shiro had been walking with asked, and Keith saw how the younger man turned to them and gave them a reassuring smile._

_“I’m sure everything is fine. I will meet you in the briefing momentarily.”_

_The others nodded, only too happy to leave whatever tantum they probably thought Keith was doing to their youngest commander._

_Shiro waited until they were out of sight, before he turned back towards Keith. “Did something happen?”_

_Keith shakes his head. “Not really. Just screwed up a sim and got everyone in my unit ‘killed’.”_

_Shiro raises an eyebrow at that. “That’s not like you.”_

_“I’m fine.”_

_They stay standing there in silence, until Shiro sighs and tries again. “Keith, come on. “_

_All his pent-up emotions are starting to bubble up towards the surface, and he hates it. Hates that he has to do this in front of Shiro, of all people._

_“My dad’s gone.”_

_Shiro’s hand leaves his shoulder. “What do you mean he’s gone?”_

_“I went to the house this weekend for break, and found a note. He just left. The house. Me. He’s gone.”_

_\---_

He jolts awake and it’s not from the alarm he asked for.

It’s the ship’s sirens that wake him up.

He puts on his suit and runs towards the control room to find out what’s happening. Running into Lance and Pidge on the way there. The two of them arguing about something, but more focused on getting to everyone else. The three of them make it to see the flashing red warning signs on the screen that an enemy is approaching.

Shiro and Allura are standing together and looking tense as they enlarge the picture of the Galra ship that has found them.

“How did they find us? We just warped not too long ago?” Allura asks to the room in general.

“I’m not sure, but we need to get ready. They haven’t attacked yet, but they will.” Shiro says as the open to the room opens up and Hunk enters. Everyone is here and Coran is telling them to get in the lions.

It takes less than two minutes for everyone to be in their lions and are guarding the front of the ship, Coran putting up the particle barrier as soon as they are in position.

The ship hasn’t done anything yet, but they know it’s only a matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I hate this fic?  
> It is probably one of my worst.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the 5/7 update that i wanted to do for my valentine's day fic updates!  
> It's a short chapter but at least it  
> s something

They see a flood of small enemy ships leave the main one and they know that this is going to be a hard fight.

“Do we form Voltron?” Lance asks through the intercom and Keith grips the handle of his control panel a little tighter.

Pidge talks next. “There’s a lot of them. It’ll be annoying if they swarm us all at once.”

Shiro speaks then. “For now, we’ll go in as our separate lions. If the fighting gets too intense, then we’ll form Voltron. Agreed?”

Everyone gives their affirmative and then the swarm of enemy ships starts to launch their attacks.

\---

It’s irritating, but they are knocking off more and more of the ships. The number dwindling and Keith looks behind him as he sees the blue lion tackle an enemy ship that he hadn’t seen. He smirks up at Lance’s lion.

“thanks for that. But I could have handled it.” He says playfully, to which he hears a gawk from Lance through the intercom.

“Ungrateful. That’s what you are.” Lance jokes right back at him.

Keith is about to open his mouth again to say something, when a flash of light momentarily blinds them, and then he feels his stomach drop to his feet. “Is that….?”

Hunk speaks through the intercom, his fear very real between all of them. “That’s Zarkon’s ship.”

Allura and Coran get on the intercoms then. “How did he know we were here?”

“It doesn’t matter, right now. We need to form Voltron!”

They all fly towards one another, but there’s a beam from a canon that lights the space between everyone’s lion. They all stop just short of it and look back to see Zarkon’s ship letting out more of the enemy ships.

They fight and fire, but every time they try to form Voltron, another laser stops them. Zarkon not caring if he shoots down his own ships. They start to get over whelmed again by the main enemy ship and the smaller fighter ones. Keith is doing his best to cover his area, but then there’s a grunt of pain on the comms that makes him swerve his lion around.

“Shiro, are you okay?”

He asks, and finally spots how the Black lion has stopped moving. There doesn’t seem to be any damage that could have knocked out the power, but it still isn’t moving.

“Shiro?” Keith asks again, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

There’s frustrated noises coming from Shiro’s connections and then he hears the black paladin curse. _“My ion isn’t responding to me, anymore! It’s being pulled in by Zarkon!”_

Keith fights off a couple more fighters that come into his line of sight and starts to fly off in the direction that Shiro and the Black lion are going in. “What do you mean it’s being pulled in by Zarkon?!”

_“Zarkon is able to control the Black lion. I think...” there’s more movement. “I think he was the lack paladin. “_

_“What?!”_

Everyone else comes on the comm at what Shiro said, and Keith grits his teeth as he tries to get closer to the other lion. The black lion close enough to Zarkon’s ship that a hangar door opens up on one side and the lion starts to head towards it. Keith urges Red to go faster.

“Come on, girl! I’m coming, Shiro. Hang on!”

He is flooring it, avoiding the fighters that jump in his way and hearing the blasts as the other lions start to fight harder.

He’s almost there, the black lion only a few hundred meters away, when a purple beam comes out of the ship and Keith rocks forward in his seat. All movement from his lion stopped. He groans as he straightens up in his seat, and shifts the control. But nothing happens.

“What….?”

He is pulling at the controls, but Red doesn’t respond. Keith looks up and sees that he is being pulled into the hangar alongside the Black lion.

“It’s a tracker beam. We’re being pulled in!?” he says in frustration, and hears the others on the comms swear.

Lance’s voice cuts through. “ _You guys have to get out of there! Zarkon can’t get a hold of the lions.”_

Keith bangs his hands against the controls but nothing happens. “I can’t move! Shiro, we’re going to be sucked in.”

The beam pulls them and no matter how hard they try to get their lions to respond, it’s useless. The pull’s too strong this close to the ship, and then they are crashing in the hangar. The door to the outside shutting them both inside with their lions.

They are inside Zarkon’s ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know where i want to go, but it's just so hard to write the stuff that goes inbetween, you know what i mean?  
> Sorry that this chapter is shit


	8. Chapter 8

They are pulled out of their lions and their arms are secured behind themselves. Keith standing next to Shiro. The taller man looking slightly shaken with a far off look in his eyes.

There’s three Galra soldier and the ten robot guards on either side of the two paladins. Keith eyes the way the three Galra are looking at the both of them, frowns on their face, but nowhere near them. Staying close to the hangar doors and waiting with straight backs.

Shuffling his feet, a little, and gritting his teeth when the robot holding him tightens his grip, Keith looks at Shiro. “Shiro, come on.” He tries to get the other’s attention, but there’s still that look in his eyes, as if he’s not even in the same room as Keith.

“Shiro, pull yourself together. We- “He stops mid-sentence when the doors to the rest of the ship open up and Zarkon himself strolls into the hangar. Keith immediately straightens up and shuts his mouth. The hairs on the back of his neck standing on end as Zarkon walks forward.

He stops when he’s about five feet way from both Keitha and Shiro and he looks up to look at the two lions that are off line. They both had their particle barriers up, but the fact that they were both in the ship was awful.

Zarkon’s reptilian face morphed into something resembling a smirk as he looked back towards the paladins. “Well, congratulations gentlemen. You have infiltrated the Galran Army.”

Shiro moved a bit from next to him, and Keith swallowed as he saw the sweat that was dampening the other’s hairline.

“What did you do to my lion?” It’s said breathlessly, but there’s malice in there.

“Don’t you mean my lion, boy?” Zarkon replies, almost as if he’s bored. It’s matter of factly, and Keith refuses to accept that the thing in front of him ever piloted Voltron.

“You’re a liar! Voltron would never let someone like you pilot it.”

Zarkon’s gaze goes from Shiro to Keith. He’s about to open his mouth to say something, but stops. He walks closer instead, heading straight for Keith.

Shiro pulls against his restrained arms as Zarkon grips a handful of Keith’s hair and shoves his head down. Keith grits his teeth as he feels some strands being torn from his scalp.

“Well well well,” He let’s go of Keith’s head and turns to look at the Red Lion. “It seems like the Red Paladin is an omega this time. “There’s some surprise and murmuring from the other three Galra that had been in the hangar before Zarkon had come in.

_“Omega?”_

_“Him?”_

Keith is too busy glaring at the person in front of him to pay any attention to the others. Now that Zarkon’s closer, he can smell the scent coming off of him. It’s acidic and rough and everything that makes his stomach turn. Smells like a murderer.

“It seems that you went ahead and got yourself mated, as well. Let me guess,” He turns towards Shiro, who’s far off look has completely cleared and is now replaced with absolute hatred. “to you.”

Shiro’s entire body went rigid when he saw Zarkon push down Keith’s head. Making the omega submit and something is Shiro’s head wanted to shove his hand through his throat.

There was a voice yelling in his head as the Galra turned towards him with a smug looking expression on his face. “to you.”

\---

He yanked against the hold the two sentries had on him and broke free. There was a second where he pictured killing Zarkon, but it shattered as he was grabbed by the throat and lifted off the ground. His air way being cut off from the strong grip. He growled loudly, the sound ragged and vicious as he looked into Zarkon’s eyes.

“I know your protective instinct must be overpowering, but if you continue like this, I will kill you. “

With that, he slammed Shiro onto the floor and Shiro heard Keith yell his name. A heavy weight was placed on the center of his back, and he realized that it was a large foot. It just made him angrier.

Zarkon looked toward the three other Galran soldiers and gestured towards Shiro. “Knock him out and take him to the cells. I’ll decide what to do with him later.”

The three of them nodded, and one took a rifle from a sentry. Shiro got one last glare at Zarkon, before the butt of the rifle was slammed down into his face and he was out cold.

\---

Keith was pulling against the hold he was in, as he saw Shiro’s limp form being dragged away from him. He was panicking and needed to get Shiro back. There was a clawing at the edges of his mind. Almost like whatever was in there was ramming against the sides trying to get out. 

One of the three soldiers stayed behind and gestured to Keith. “and this one, sir?”

Keith glared up at Zarkon as he looked at Keith as well.

“Have him taken to Haggar. “


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, but what else is new?

Keith is yanking and pulling against the hold that the two galra soldiers on either side of him have on his arms. He has a vague idea about who haggar is. Allura had mentioned a witch that Zarkon kept close, and the name sounded familiar.  

He didn't know what they had planned for him, but all he could think about in the strain in the back of his throat. He knows that it's probably his and Shiro's link, their bond. He wants the alpha back in his sight. He doesn't like not knowing what is happening to Shiro. 

Soon enough, he is taken into a large sphere shaped room with various leveled platforms with cloaked figures on each one. He's shoved inside and sees that there's two figures in front of him. The both of them are standing in the middle of the room, and there's a look of distaste that crosses over the taller galra's face. The shorter figure's face is hidden under their hood. 

He is forced to step further into the room until he is face to face with the two others.  

"What is this?" The cloaked figure asks to the two soldiers that have Keith pinned, to which they give a small aborted tilt of their spine.  

"Lord Zarkon has asked for this prisoner to be brought to you. He is a pilot of Voltron." 

The taller person glances at Keith then. His eyes are bright yellow like the rest of the galra, but there is the defined pupil that none of the other Galra have. Keith feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up straight with a feeling of unease as the cloaked figure steps forward and grips his chin roughly with long clawed hands.  

"This little one?" 

"Yes, mam." 

The voice is scratchy and tinted with age, but definitely female. The person in front of Keith right now, is Haggar the space witch. 

She tilts his face in different directions, before pricking the side of his mouth with the tip of one of her nails. Keith winces at the sensation, the nail digging into the side of his teeth. 

"an omega." 

The figure behind Haggar eye's widen a bit.  

"How interesting."  

\---- 

Shiro is thrown face first into the cold almost cement floor of a cell. It's damp and has that odor of other bodies close by, and he wakes up with his head throbbing. He puts his hands underneath himself and tries to sit up without feeling too disoriented.  

There is the sound of other beings in the area that he's in, but thankfully he had been placed in an isolated cell. He thanked god for small favors.  

After taking in some deep breaths to clear the fuzziness from his vision, he tried to think about his situation. His and Keith's situation. 

There was a pulling sensation in his head and a part of him understood it to be Keith.  

The red paladin wasn't here in the cell with him.  

Placing his mechanical arm against the hard wall, Shiro made his way to the bars at the front of his cell and tried to get a look around. He was in what looked like a long dimly lit hallway with cells lining either side of it. The one immediately in front of his was empty, but the noises made it obvious that he wasn't alone.  

Pressing his forehead against the cold bars, Shiro called out to see if Keith was in one of the other cells.  

"Keith?" Are you here?" 

There was a chorus of noise and tweeters from what Shiro assumed were other aliens, but no reply from the voice he wanted to hear.  

Which means either Keith is unconscious in one of the cells, or he isn't here. 

Walking back to the opposite wall, Shiro groaned as his back slid against the wall. His legs stretching out in front of him as he tried to think. He needed to remain calm. The anxiety of being back in a Galra prison was already straining his nerves, but he had to remember that he wasn't the only one on this ship. 

Keith is somewhere, and he plans on finding him and the both of them getting the hell out of here.  

\--- 

  


	10. Chapter 10

Haggar’s claws are digging painfully into his chin, but Keith keeps his head still. Glaring up at her withered face, and occasionally peering at the man behind her. He is tall with long flowing white hair similar to the long tresses that Haggar has. Keith flinches as she pulls him closer to herself and shivers in repulsion when he can hear her audibly sniff him.

It doesn’t last long, and he is let go of quickly enough. Haggar’s hand returned to her side and she frowns at him.

“He is pregnant as well, but that can be taken care of easily.”

Keith feels his blood turn old at her saying it so calmly. So easily. Haggar raises her hand up to his face, and Keith feels the sweat around his temple bead down his scalp as the tips of her fingers light up with her magic. She is about to touch his forehead, when the person that is behind her speaks up.

“Is magic necessary? We can easily give him a liquid to kill the child.” The voice is deep and has a touch of an accent.

Haggar lowers her hand, surprisingly enough, and turns back to the other person. “It is quicker this way.”

The man nods, but crosses his arms across his chest. “It also leaves the subject in a coma for three days and can cause brain damage.”

She frowns at him. “And?”

The man looks towards Keith and Keith is trying his best to inch away from Haggar’s glowing hand as subtly as he can.

“What plans do you have for him?” He asks, looking straight at Keith.

“Depends, on what _you’re_ planning?” Haggar replies evenly.

Taking a step forward, the man kneels down and looks up and down Keith’s body. Keith is very tempted to shove his fist in the other’s face.

“He is small, but not terribly ugly. And there is something about his face that seems painfully familiar, don’t you agree?” There is a concentrated look on the man’s face, and Keith doesn’t fully understand the words that are coming out of his mouth, but he can put it together enough to know that he doesn’t like it.

“No offense, but I think I’d rather be in a coma.” Keith says to the galra in front of him.

Haggar sneers but the other’s lips tilt up in a smirk.

“what is your name, paladin of Voltron?” He asks Keith instead of getting angry like Keith had expected.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Keith answers him. “Keith.”

“Hello, Keith. Do you know who I am?” He asks.

“some galra son of a bitch, that like to murder innocents in his spare time I bet.” Keith makes sure to make his tone as sarcastic as possible, and the witch gets angrier the more he speaks, but not the man. If anything, it makes the pleased look on his face even more open.

“While I have a feeling that our definition of ‘innocent’ might be a little different, no. My name is Lotor, and I am the prince of the Galran empire.”


	11. Chapter 11

Keith is tense the entire time he is being lead to wherever the prince is taking him. The two galra soldiers gripping his arms too tightly, and shoving him every occasionally. It’s winding hallways, and neon lighting that should light up the path more than it does. He has had the view of Lotor’s back for what feels like fifteen minutes, before they go through a set of doors.

The room on the other side of it is not what he was expecting to see.

They were in an almost marbled looking room. The walls weren’t exactly white, but shimmered subtly and in the middle of it was a large tub that sank into the floor.

Lotor turned around and looked at the soldiers. “Remove his clothing and secure his restraints. After that, you two are free to go.”

Keith felt the galra hesitate. “My prince, do you not wish to call upon a servant to help with- “

Lotor glares and takes a step towards them. “I do not.”

Nodding their heads, Keith grits his teeth as he feels large hands go to his suit zipper. He pulls himself away from them as much as he can, but it only makes them tear the flight suit off him instead because of his struggling. Pieces of his suit are hanging off his shoulders, the rest torn off himself. He feels his face heat up in humiliation. His eye wide in rage and he is jerking wildly against the hands that are pulling the last of his clothes off.

His boots are the last to go, and he is spitting out curses at the two soldiers. His hands are tightly secured behind his back, but he still gives one of them a good kick to the face. There’s a grunt of pain from the one that had been taking off his shoe, and he is back handed for it.

“I said to undress him and leave. Not to raise a hand against him, Soldier.” The prince’s voice is loud and stern, making the one Keith had kicked frown deeply.

Keith’s mouth was busted, the corner split. He felt it, but it didn’t matter.

After the last of his clothing was taken off, he was shoved forward, and he barely caught himself in time to not face plant on the ground. His balance severely comprised by his arms being restrained behind him.

He groans as his knees had taken the brunt of the impact, looking up as he hears the sound of water moving.

Lotor is walking into the pool, his clothing from earlier neatly folded into a pile on the side. He turns around to stare at Keith, the corner of his mouth tugging up on one side. “Join me?”

“Yeah right.” Keith sounds as sarcastic as possible. Readjusting himself so that he’s sitting down on his ass instead of his knees.

Lotor lets himself dip underneath the surface of the water, coming back up with his hair plastering onto his back. He pushes the few strands of hair that clung to his face away, before looking towards Keith again.

“Get in, paladin. I promise not to drown you.” He is walking towards Keith, and the omega flexibly tucks his legs against his chest.

Keith is glaring at him, when he kneels down in front of him. The water dripping off his chin and hair, hitting the floor with audible tapping.

Keith throws a foot out, going to kick the alpha the same way he had done to the guard, but his foot is caught at the ankle. Keith yelps as he’s pulled toward the other by his captured leg, panic flaring in his chest, when Lotor is settled between his hips.

Lotor reaches out and grips him by the chin. “are you going to listen to me, or am I going to start being more aggressive?”

Keith is frozen in the prince’s grip, the fear inside of him is immobilizing. His mind desperately reaches out for Shiro. Lotor is accessing his face, and he must see something he likes, because he smiles again and leans down to press his lips against the crown o Keith’s head.

“Good boy. Now, get up so I can wash that stink off your body.”

Lotor steps away from Keith and Keith can breathe normally again. Turning on his side, he gets his legs under him and stands up. The alpha waiting for him at the lip of the bath. Keith’s jaw is locked, teeth grinding together as he steps into the warm water. He flinches as he feels the Prince’s hand on the small of his back, leading him deeper into the water.

Keith is a rigid line as the alpha starts to pour water on his head and wash him. The large hands warm against him, but they still make him shudder in disgust. His hair is being lathered up with something that smells faintly of honey when he locks eyes with Lotor.

“Why are you doing this?”

Lotor considers him for a second, before he pushes against Keith’s shoulder. Telling him to dunk himself in the water. Keith does and comes back up for air. Lotor pushes stray bangs from Keith’s stoic face. “You’re an omega.”

Keith frowns. “You and everyone else is saying that, but what exactly does that even mean?”

Lotor sighs and lets his hand trail along Keith’s side, feeling the omega tense up.

“Most of our children are born artificially, did you know that? “He starts to which Keith shakes his head.

“We and the Alteans share a common ancestor, but where the Alteans were abundant in omegas, The Galra had alphas and betas. From what I heard when I was young, omegas were treasured in our race because they were so rare. Then they died off. I’ve never seen one until today.”

Keith is feeling colder the more the other touches him, nothing rough, just light touching, but everything inside of him is repealing the other. “What does that have to do with me?”

Lotor stares at him and rests his hand on his neck. “You’re bonded, and an enemy to the Galra empire. One is easier to fix than the other. Not to mention you’re pregnant. Galra may hate Voltron and you paladins, but there isn’t a single one of us that would kill an omega.”

“You will have your bond severed.”

Keith physically recoils at that, but Lotor’s arm winds round his waist. “Your offspring will be killed before it takes its first breath, and I will take you for my own mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment and leave kudos to help feed my family this winter


End file.
